Flowers
by iHateFridays
Summary: Chara strongly dislikes Valentines' Day... can Frisk change their mind? [CharaxFrisk (kind of)] [One-shot, written specifically for Valentines' Day!] [Disgraceful cover drawn by yours truly]


**A/N: Ponystorieess you should be writing Grouptale not this nonsenseeee**

 **I'm still writing that, don't worry friendos. For now, here's a one-shot that's not fully romantic - it's more about the cute friendship between Frisk and Chara. Made specifically for Valentines Day! Even though I have no Valentine myself. :(**

 **Not too good at romance, which is why this is short. :P I highly recommend you listen to '** **Homestuck Vol.8 - 02 Do You Remem8er Me' on YouTube while reading this. Yeah I know it's a Homestuck song but it fits really well so deal with it.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chara was sitting by themself in their bedroom, eating chocolate. It was one of their least favourite days of the year, Valentines Day. They really didn't want to be here. Everything about it was making them angry. Who needed a day celebrating love? Chara didn't feel any love. This day meant nothing to them. They were about ready to banish this stupid day to the grave.

Suddenly, someone knocked on their door. Chara pouted.

"Get lost." they growled.

"Aww, Chara!" the recipient on the other side grumbled. "It's Valentine's Day! Cheer up!"

"Cheer up?" Chara asked. "This day is pointless. Go away, Frisk."

Frisk sighed. "But it's a special day! It's where you get to spend time with your loved ones."

"I don't have any loved ones." Chara spat.

"Yes you do," Frisk replied. If Chara could see them, they would be rolling their eyes. "Me!"

"You don't count." Chara replied bitterly.

"How so?" Frisk asked grumpily.

"Because you're a filthy liar that torments _their_ loved ones out of boredom." Chara retorted.

Frisk sighed. "That doesn't matter. I got you something."

"Like getting out?" Chara asked.

"No!" Frisk pouted. They opened the door, staring at Chara sitting on their bed and eating chocolate. "It's something really cool!"

"You leaving is 'really cool'." Chara retorted.

Frisk made a face. "Stop being so negative, Chara! I promise you'll like it."

"You promised you'd stop resetting." Chara replied dryly and dryly.

Frisk sighed. They grabbed Chara's arm and led them out of the house.

* * *

"Where on Earth are we going?" Chara asked, once the kids were outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming… on days like this, readers like you… realise this is an overused joke and face-palm.

"Somewhere very special!" Frisk replied cheerfully. They took Chara's hand. Chara scoffed, trying to hide their blush with their free hand. Frisk ran off, taking Chara with them. The two kids ran along the path, going through the city of Ebott. Chara was forced to keep up with their determined pal. They didn't know what was going on. What did this crazy child have in mind?

"Frisk, can we please slow down!" Chara complained.

"Nope!" Frisk yelled back, their grip tightening on Chara's hand. "Feel the breeze, Chara!"

"I want to go home." Chara mumbled. They hid their face. "There are people looking at me."

"Don't worry about them," Frisk said brightly. "Just be you!"

"But I am not a good person to be." Chara sighed.

* * *

Eventually, the children reached the one and only Mt. Ebott. Chara felt so flustered. Why was Frisk bringing them here? Frisk kept their grip on Chara's hand, taking them around the mountain. Chara observed the nature around them. The trees, the bushes, the flowers... Mt. Ebott was such a pretty place. It was a shame Chara never got to properly observe it beforehand.

"Nearly there." Frisk told Chara.

"Thank goodness." Chara replied.

Frisk pushed past a branch, a grin on their face. Chara wondered how Frisk managed to stay so happy, despite everything they'd been through. Perhaps it was because no matter what, somehow, Frisk always got their way.

 _Determination. Love. Death. Genocide. Pacifist. Neutral._

Chara, despite how much they despised Frisk's actions, could not doubt that Frisk was one of the greatest people they had ever met. And for that reason, they could not bring themself to truly hate Frisk. Now Chara knew how Frisk was such a good friend. They were good at being good. And good at being bad.

"Here we are, Chara!" Frisk said, stepping back. A patch of golden flowers had grown at the foot of Mt. Ebott. Immediately, memories of Chara's time with their best friend Asriel played through their head. Everything from when they first met, to when they passed through the barrier. Chara sat on the patch of golden flowers, looking up. For the millionth time they wished they could see Asriel again. Just one more time.

They just wanted to say sorry.

"Do ya like it?" Frisk asked.

"It's beautiful," Chara said quietly, eyeing the flowers. "Thank you, Frisk."

"You're very welcome, Chara!" Frisk said brightly. "Happy Valentines' Day!"

"Love…" Chara smiled. Maybe there was some love left in the world. Somewhere. Chara could tell. No matter how horribly the world treated them, there was still love there.

Chara could see the appreciation for Valentine's Day. It was a reminder that humans could still love. Whether it was through tacky boxes of chocolate or gardens of golden flowers, it was all the same. It wasn't such a bad day after all. Chara smiled. After all, even after all these years they still missed Asriel. And Frisk still deeply cared about their friends. And Frisk cared about Chara, too.

Despite everything, they still cared.

Chara laughed a little. What a beautiful day it was.

"Hey, Chara?" Frisk had their hands behind their back. A nervous look was on their face. "Do you wanna… be my… Valentine?"

Chara picked a golden flower. They stood up and placed it in Frisk's short hair.

"Of course," they replied. "I'd be honored."


End file.
